Bouncing knees
by SweeterThanHoney
Summary: Harry had an annoying habit and Draco as his auror partner takes it upon himself to sort it out. AGAIN, MATURE CONTENT! enjoy amigos xx


He was bouncing his knee again. Draco swore to merlin himself if he didn't stop bouncing that damn knee Draco would end up doing something he would most likely regret later but damn it,

"Could you stop doing that Potter?" It wasn't a question,

"What?" Potter asked without stopping

"Bouncing your _knee_," Draco said, tight-lipped,

"Oh," he stopped immediately and Darco took a deep breath in, "Sorry, don't even realise I'm doing it half the time!" He smiled at him and damn it if that smile didn't make every single one of his internal organs perform a fucking dance routine inside his body,

"Thanks." Finally, Draco thought, I can get back to actually _doing my job_. He pulled another file out of a seemingly endless pile stacked up in his inbox and with a heavy sigh began reading through it, occasionally making notes.

A full 5 minutes passed before Draco looked up to see Potter bouncing his knee again, he was biting his lip and his eyebrows we pressed together in a look of extreme concentration which made Draco want to lick every crease of his forehead until they smoothed out and then... fucks sake Draco, he thought, mentally hitting himself, pull yourself together.

Draco tried to look down and continue writing, he really did, but Potter bouncing his _damn_ knee.

Without really realising what he was doing, Draco stood up and strode over to Potters desk, the bloody idiot was so engrossed in his paperwork he didn't even notice.

Well trained auror my arse, he thought, I could kill him right now and he doesn't even know I'm stood here.

He rolled his eyes before leaning down so smother the frown on Potters lips with a pair of his own, Potter unconsciously kissed back but he was shocked into ceasing the bouncing of his god-forsaken knee. Draco broke away,

"_Fucking_ finally." Potter was so close he could feel the breath of his words ghost across his lips.

"I have no idea what you mean," for some unknown reason Draco was whispering, "I just wanted you to stop bouncing that fucking _knee_."

Potter let out a low laugh, "Shut up." he said before claiming Dracos mouth in another piercing kiss.

He was a fucking _amazing_ kisser, Draco couldn't lie, his tongue visited every crevice of his mouth, every corner, every fold of his tongue, nowhere was left untouched. The kiss was breathtaking, literally, after a while of heavy snogging they broke apart to get some air, they gasped lungfuls but their reprieve didn't last long as Potter stood up and started walking Draco backwards and throwing himself on the sofa that they had never sat on before right now. He leaned back and dragged Draco into straddling his thighs by the behind of his knees.

Potter's hands found themselves up the back of his shirt and Draco arched his back before draping his arms around Potters neck and grinding his hips down against Harry's - he supposed he should probably call him by his first name, or at least think of him by his first name - he moaned into Potter's mouth and when pressed against him, again and again, Harry moaned back. Loudly. And fuck, if that noise wasn't just _the_ most erotic thing Draco had ever heard _in his life_.

Draco broke the kiss to move his mouth along Potter's (_gorgeous_) jawline before biting that sensitive spot just behind the ear, he heard a gasp and smiled against Harry's warm skin before sucking on the bite mark, leaving a marvellous hickey,

"Hey, Potter." Draco whispered low into his ear, "Wanna fuck me?" Harry bit his lip,

"Only if you say please." Draco grinned,

"Please, auror Potter, won't you lock that door and fuck me hard," Draco growled deeply and heard a sharp intake of breath before he felt the tingle of magic flow through the air, crackling beside him and grinned,

"So Malfoy, how do you like it?" He asked,

"Up the arse." Malfoy replied sarcastically,

"Fine." Harry rolled his eyes and with a flick of his wrist they were both naked and Harry flipped Draco over onto his stomach. He left a trail of butterfly kisses down the length of his spine and Draco arched into the touch, moaning. Harry paused at the dip in his spine, just before he reached his arse, to leave what Draco suspected was a hickey.

When he deemed the bruise up to his standards he continued down to his gaping arsehole.

Harry licked a stipe down the entire length of his crack before he inching his tongue back up to circle Dracos tight ring of muscle, Draco was wreathing on the sofa before Harry even breached his hole.

He teased and teased until Draco was nearly sobbing before pressing his tongue through the tight ring of muscle. Draco gasped and pressed his arse against Harry's face, arching his back onto the couch.

Harry licked and sucked at Dracos hole until Draco was quivering,

"Oh for the love of merlin Potter, **FUCK ME**!"

Harry laughed breathily and dragged his face away from Draco's stunning behind. Draco heard Harry mutter what could only be a lubrication spell before pushing his hard length into Dracos waiting hole. Harry moaned into Draco's neck while he waited, fully seated inside him, for Draco to adjust,

"Fuck Draco, fuck, you're so tight," Harry moaned, "You feel so good around my cock." Draco panted into the leather,

"Fuck me, Potter." He whispered and Harry began to move. Draco could feel Harry moving inside him, trying to find that sweet spot that made him-

"Fuck, Harry OH _MERLIN_!" Draco curled his toes and pressed against Harry, he thrust back in and hit the same spot again which made Draco throw his head back, "Oh shit, Oh fuck, Harry!" he cried out,

"Fuck Draco, fucking, shiting_ FUCK_!" Harry cried as he came, shooting spurt after spurt of his seed deep inside of Draco and Draco joined him, collapsing, sweaty and covered in cum against the arm of the sofa. harry lay sated against his chest.

Just as Draco closed his eyes a booming knocking sounded against the door and a voice that sounded suspiciously like Weasley sounded from the hallway,

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO DOING IN THERE?!"

the end - adios amigos, hope you enjoyed my writing.


End file.
